


A little Visit

by LorenOlson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gentle Sex, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Lokicest, Lots of plot, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sad, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenOlson/pseuds/LorenOlson
Summary: Young Loki gets a visit from his future self, and is told something that will shake him to his very core.Under the semi-canon that Loki was captured and tortured by Thanos and co. (aka the Chitauri and other bad folk)





	

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is a little sappy, so take it with a grain of salt, and enjoy the fic.
> 
> If you got here from the Thorki tag, sorry to say, there is only conceptual Thorki in this one. Sorry!

Loki lay on his bed, reading. Trying to immerse himself into the vast world of his fantasy book. But his mind kept wandering to such negative thoughts. Thor's coronation was in six months. Everyone was already excited. Except him. He was so happy for Thor, but yet, he hated the fact that Thor would be the one inheriting the throne. He did not even want the throne. And when he did become king, Loki knew his brother would never get to enjoy his little outings with his friends. Horseback riding, training, everything he loved. And yet worse, Thor would have to marry. He would have to marry a woman, and she would become his queen. And Loki would be a distant thought, a discarded piece of trash. He would be forgotten. And he would never be anything more to him than his shadow. He would not be remembered to Thor as anything more than... Than his brother. Than his dark, conceited brother that barely cared. But he was wrong. They were all wrong...

No. He wouldn't allow those negative thoughts to crawl into his head. He had control. He wasn't going to allow his own mind to wander. But just reading would let those thoughts into his head. And yet, he still wished to read. So he took a deep breath, looked over to check if the door was closed, and began reading it aloud to himself.  
He went back to the beginning of the page, finding that a new sentence was started in the first line, and read that.

"Haley's eyes searched the tall oak, looking for low branches to grip onto. Her eyes scanning for the lowest- ah. But it was not to be. Even the lowest of branches was still well above her head. She laughed aloud at herself for thinking she could possibly climb it. So much for a vantage point. And yet, her thoughts were turned to the sing-song twittering of Moneki, her blue jay. It sounded as if it was laughing at her. She was about to scorn it, until the bird flew down and landed on a rock, that itself looked big enough for her to take up in her own arms. Brilliant. She ran over, taking up the rock, and placing it below the highest branch. Ha. There it was. The answer to her predicament. If she stood on the rock, she could jump and reach the branch, and at least some of her problems would be a distant memory."

A distant memory...

"Damn it!"

Loki exclaimed, the negative thoughts seeping back into his mind. He had to resist slamming the damned book shut. His failure was so obvious it almost pained him. He tried to go back to reading-

"She stood upon the rock, leaping upward, her hands coming into contact with the branch. And Moneki landed next to them, almost smiling down at her."

The exact words he had just read. Except it was not his own voice that had read it. And yet, it was. He recognized that smooth, honey rich voice to be his, and yet, it hadn't come from his lips. It came from the darkened doorway that lead to his balcony.  
Who dare mimic a prince of Asgard using magic? The penalty of that, no matter the connotations, was death. And yet, when the figure stepped into the light, it wasn't quite what he was expecting.

"I remember reading that part, and yet, I barely remember what exactly came after. I guess I'll just have to improvise my actions, for I can't really remember them."  
It was him. And yet, not. The man that stood before him was him, but, seemingly older. His face was the same, yet aged. His hair was longer, yet not styled. It was elegantly wavy, but brought back the slightest bit to reveal most of his face. He wore a formal tunic, yet not at all as intricate or fancy as the ones he wore now. Though he was at least ten times more ravishing. And almost, dare he say it, beautiful.

"Who are you?"

"I'm you from the future."

As soon as he said that, he laughed at himself.

"You know what, it really is as cheesy as it sounds, isn't it? Though it is the whole truth."

And Loki could tell, by the air of magic circling the man like an aura, it couldn't have been anyone else. And yet, the reason that his future self may have come to visit him terrified him to no end. Without taking his eyes off the man, he slid his bookmark into his book, and set the book down on his side-table. He mustered up every single sliver of courage that he had, and he smiled.

"Alright. Then why are you here, oh future self?"

The man smirked, and gave a small chuckle.

"Hm. Cocky as ever, aren't we? Well, I guess I am here to convey a message. It's not catastrophic. It's not apocalyptic. Though it is a matter of your life and your death."

"So must I do something important?"

"No. It is a matter of what you must not do. But I'll convey my little message to you later. For now, do you have any questions for me?"

Yes. There was one immediate question that came to him, but he couldn't say it. It was too painful. And it would be too obvious.  
Instead of saying it, he thought for a moment, then asked,

"Fine, then. Let's see... In the future, am I a powerful sorcerer?"

The older version of him laughed, then looked back to him with fire in his eyes. He raised his hand, and powerful blue flame manifested in his hand. And yet it did not burn hot, it burned cold. He knew it as a powerful spell, that only a true bender of reality could accomplish. He smiled, almost in wonder.

"I guess that answers that, doesn't it?"

The older him laughed, saying,  
"Yes, I guess it does," as it flickered away.

"Any other questions?"

He decided to move onto something more personal. Or at least, questions that were more important to him.

"Is Thor really crowned king of Asgard?"

The smile of the other Loki doesn't seem to falter, as he walks over slowly, gazing downward, thinking, as he sits down on the side of Loki's bed.  
Loki is still laying there, on top of the sheets, staring at his doppelgänger, as he responds,

"No. And he still hasn't been. I honestly don't know if he ever will be."

Loki has to hold in his sigh of relief, and he just responded,  
"Oh."

But the older him laughed, his smile almost pained.

"Yes, I know what you hope for-"

"Then what is it?"

He cuts him off, asking, then continuing as the other him looks back.

"What do I hope for, then? If you're really me, you should know. And so I know you are who you say you are. I've never told another living soul-"  
He is cut off by the laughter of his counterpart. Who still smiles, though pain is in his eyes.

"Oh, I know for sure that you don't have a doubt in your mind as to who I really am. And no. He is never married. But before you can ask..."

They both stare at each other for a few seconds, before he responds,

"The answer is no."

The color drains from Loki's face, as he says, "oh... Alright then."

His counterpart laughs again.

"And I know since my answer was vague, you will keep the thought in your mind that maybe I was talking about something else, and that, since I don't remember our entire interaction, the answer I say and what truly happens are different. But, the truth is,"

He says, moving closer to the younger version of himself, sitting next to him, laying down with his head against the headboard so that their eyes meet,

"I came here, not only to convey a message. I have something else as well..."

"Then if I really am still hoping, then I'll ask outright."

The older him pauses, true pain deep in his eyes, and says,

"I knew you would say that."

"My question is,"

The younger says, tears in his eyes,  
"Does Thor ever love me?"

The older looks down, his laughter drained of happiness, only leaving behind painful memories as he doesn't respond. A single tear drops from the younger's eye, as he thinks the worst. The truth slowly becoming more painfully clear.

"Does he ever, EVER show even the slightest bit, even the slightest action, ANYTHING at all?"

He just looks back, still smiling.

"ANYTHING to indicate he loves me, more to him than just a brother? Just, his shadow?"

The older looks back, the younger's eyes pleading. And he smiled warmly at him, reaching his hand up to caress the side of his neck, his thumb touching the space behind his ear as he moved in closer.

The younger drew in a sharp, ragged breath as the older smiled sweetly.

"I'm so sorry."

Young Loki has to do everything in his power not to cry. And he failed the slightest bit as he tried to smile, another tear falling from his eyes.  
The older leans in, whispering,

"I came here to convey a message, and to treat you the way you so desperately want. The way you so desperately want him to. The way that he never will."

And he cries even more, heavy tears falling from his cheeks, as he tries to smile. He reaches his hand up to hold the one against his neck, responding to the tender gesture.  
And his voice is filled with desperation as he asks so softly and so meekly,

"Please?"

And the other responds by leaning in, and joining their lips together. The younger's eyes flutter shut as the weight on his heart grows even more. But the older still holds his hand to the side of his neck, and uses his other hand to slide around his waist, pulling him closer as they kiss. It is so soft and sweet, but the older can taste salted water on his lips as young Loki's tears fall more and more quickly. But he slides his tongue into the other's mouth, and he gasps. But the touch is so gentle, the sweetness is welcome, as he falls limp, surrendering himself to the actions of the older version of himself.

And so, his doppelgänger slowly explores the inside of the other's mouth, still caressing his neck gently. And the other moans into the kiss, his eyes shut, enjoying the tender touches. He wraps his arms around the other Loki, pulling him on top of him, and down closer to his body. Knowing what to do, the elder snaps his fingers, and his shoes and socks disappear and his tunic comes undone.

He pulls away, moving his hand to the other's side, clearing the way for him to kiss his sweet, tender neck, kissing and nibbling at the sensitive flesh.  
The younger can just barely plead,

"Please... P-please... Be gentle... You know I'm a, v-virgin..."

The elder pulls back and looks into the younger's eyes, of which are filled with nervousness at fear. And he soothes the other with the loving look in his own eyes, as he says,  
"Ah. I do remember now. I WAS a virgin at this point, wasn't I?"

The younger closes his eyes, gearing himself up for what was going to happen. But the elder leans in, so close the younger can feel his breath on his neck, as he whispered,  
"It's alright... You know I'll be gentle. Just lay back, darling... Let me show you love..."

But he tensed, he was nervous that he would be hurt. The other could easily overpower and rape him. And he didn't want to be hurt.  
But the elder cooed to him, reassuring him,  
"Ssssh, sssh, hey, it's alright... I'm not going to hurt you... I won't hurt you... Heh, I wouldn't dream of it..."

He moved the hand that was around his waist to his stomach, and started rubbing circles there, and Loki found his body slowly relaxing into the touch.  
As he felt the sweet, gentle touch through the soft cloth of his night gown, it was then that he remembered what he was actually wearing. He was wearing a long nightgown that fell down to brush the floor when he wore it, and it was a light green color, made of soft, light flannel. And he was wearing nothing under it. He never did, as he only ever wore it in his bedroom, and he liked the feeling of the soft fabric against his skin. It opened at the bottom, and as he thought of it, he allowed his mind to drift to the more sexual, lewd purposes of it... And he almost had to scorn himself for he mere thought of it, but he didn't. Assuming, if he was going to finally have sex with someone, he wouldn't go over he top, but his desires wouldn't be stifled. He would remain cautious, yet wanting just the same. And the older version of him was touching him in all the ways he liked, and he knew he would respond to. And he was. The fear was dissolving into arousal more potent by the second, and as the elder went back in for another passionate kiss it was very, VERY welcome...

He found himself relaxing his muscles, letting the other Loki kiss him, and it felt amazing. So he gently pushed the other away, saying as soon as he got a breath of air,  
"Wait..."

The elder pulled away, asking with actual worry in his eyes,  
"Is something wrong?"

"N-no... It's just... I don't want you to do everything. Let me..."

He smiled, saying,  
"Alright then, lead the way."

They both sat up, the younger leaning into another passionate kiss, as he wrapped his arms around the elder, trailing his arms downward until he got to the other's pants, hooking his fingers under the bands and pulling them down. And the younger leaned in, and said gently,  
"Kneel... Kneel for me..."

And the elder had to keep himself from almost bursting out laughing, and instead laughed playfully, saying,  
"Oh, I will... Of course... But only for you..."

So he did, raising up and getting on his knees. The younger put his hands on the elder's hips, and his hard cock came level with the younger's face. But he wasn't intimidated. He groaned, almost smiling as he took it in his hand, stroking it as he licked his lips, pressing a kiss to the tip.  
The older Loki's cock was already leaking precum, having planned sleeping with his younger self as he got there, but he hadn't remembered what happened next. And it was quite a pleasant surprise.

He put one hand on his shoulder and the other knotted through his hair. And he very quickly tried to take it all in his mouth, taking in the head, and trying to go down on it, but the elder had to pull him off by his hair, his chin brushing against his length as he looked up.

"Hey, honey, relax... Don't try to take it all in and gag yourself. Just relax, and go slow..."

So he nodded, and only took the head into his mouth, licking the slit with the tip of his tongue, tasting the slick liquid. He went down on the tip, bobbing up and down on that. He made the elder throw his head back and moan, tightening his grip on the younger's hair. But he didn't really mind as he eased down a little farther. The elder pulled off his tunic as the younger hollowed his cheeks, not quite feeling it hit the back of his throat, making the elder moan loudly. Thank the gods he put up a sound spell, or the entire palace would be able to hear them. And the younger knew he had put SOMETHING up to keep them from being heard.

The elder's eyes were fluttering, watching the younger go up and down on his cock. And even the sight was so arousing to him.  
The younger hollowed his cheeks as he went a little farther, trying to heft the whole length into his mouth, and he went all the way down, and he knew he couldn't take anymore as he was already staving off his gag reflex, but he pulled him off a little, saying,

"Hold on, there... Don't try to take the whole thing, I don't really want that... Just... Just relax on it a little, okay? Oooooh..."  
So he did as he was being told that, and the elder was fully enveloped in the feeling. He could barely mutter,

"Gods... We were always good, even as amateurs, weren't we?"

The younger hummed around his length, making him moan again, and had to pull him off entirely.  
He sat back down, saying,

"Oh, gods... If you go any longer you're gonna make me come like that... But it's my turn. Just let me pleasure YOU now. Just lay back, alright baby?"  
He nodded, saying,

"Alright. But please be careful."

"Always, my dear, always..."

The elder wrapped his arms around the other as they laid back, and laying him down with his arms still around him, holding him up until he lay him down on the soft sheets.  
He was fully relaxed and laying with his muscles relaxed as well, as the elder took hold of his nightgown, lifting it up until he got to his hips and rest his hands on the soft, sensitive flesh. The younger felt his warm, soft hands begin tenderly moving up his body, running up his hips, the sides of his torso, up his rib cage, until the younger raised his arms and the nightgown was pulled over his head. He was completely bare for the older Loki to gaze upon.

He wasn't as muscular at the time, and his skin was more soft. He looked so young, so tender, so beautifully unspoiled. And the other hummed in content, feasting his eyes upon the body that was all his for the taking. But he was going to be careful, wanting to show the younger what sex felt like, and how sweet and loving it could be.  
He reached downward to spread the younger's legs as young Loki closed his eyes, already being quite tired, and wanting to focus on the feeling.

With a flash of magic the elder's fingers were lubricated, and he lowered his hand down to his small entrance, brushing his finger against the surface. His entrance tensed lightly, the sweet, gentle feeling of his fingers tracing circles around his shy little hole making him shiver in anticipation. He breached the small opening with a single finger, the subtle pain and pleasure making the younger moan. He kept pushing it inside, until his finger was all the way in. He added a second, and began scissoring his fingers in and out, oh so slowly. It felt so strange, and yet so warm and so pleasant, he didn't want it to stop.

The older Loki was wriggling his fingers around inside of him, feeling his inner walls, until he delicately curved his fingers upward, pressing against that wonderful, perfect little spot inside of him...  
Young Loki arched his back, moaning loudly. He had only done this to himself before, knowing what to do from those books he had read.  
The older Loki said,

"I know you know what this is and what I'm doing. That literary erotica has taught you well, hasn't it?"

"Y-yes... It has... P-please... Please don't... Stop... Aaaah..."

The elder inserted another finger, pumping slowly in and out, watching the younger's lithe body wriggle and squirm with the sweet touches.  
But he withdrew his fingers, and the younger whined from the emptiness.

"Patience, my darling... Patience..."

He looked into the elder's eyes and nodded, closing his eyes again, digging his fingers into the sheets in preparation.  
With a snap of his fingers, the elder Loki was completely lubed up, and he pressed the head of his cock against the surface of the younger's tight hole.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes... Please... Please..."

And with that, the older Loki slowly began pushing himself into the younger's tight entrance, and the younger moaned loudly,  
"AAAAh... Aaaaah... Aaah... Gods... D-deeper... Please..."

The older Loki complied, pushing himself deeper into the younger man's body, gripping the sheets hard, his knuckles turning white, his mouth hung open in a pleasured moan.  
Soon, he eased all the way in, the younger fully impaled on the elder's cock, and he had to lay there for a moment, breathing heavily.

"G-... Give me... Some time to... Adjust..."

"Alright honey..."

He said, pulling them backward, he himself sliding off of the bed, his feet touching the floor, standing up, as he swung the younger's legs over his shoulders.  
The younger laid still for one moment, getting used to the burn and stretch of being filled. And as he returned to grip the sheets, his knuckles turning white again, he looked up the elder, with lust in his eyes, saying,  
"Please... Please... F-fuck me... Please..."

The elder Loki smiled mischievously, cooing to the smaller male,  
"Of course, my love... As you wish."

He slowly began moving inside of him, the younger feeling him press against his walls at the very back every time he filled him again.  
I was absolutely exquisite. It was even better than those times he had experimented with himself.  
Dark and stormy nights lit by candle light, fueled by aphrodisiacs and alcohol, small candles and other objects that could be easily lubricated with oil made way for lots of VERY enjoyable alone time...  
And yet, now, feeling another person, or another human at all, touching him sweetly, and even touching all the spots that made him melt with every feather light brush of the hand...

It was so much better than anything he could have done to himself.  
And, in truth... He actually WAS doing this to himself...

But the way the older Loki thrust into him ever so slowly...  
It just made him unravel... And melt and want to become so helpless and weak in the elder's touch... He wanted more.

"F-faster... I can take it... Please..."  
The elder smiled sweetly before leaning in and recapturing the younger's lips, speeding up his thrusting the slightest bit, just enough so that it wasn't quite satisfying, and it made him want more, oh so desperately.  
It wasn't rough at all. It was sweet, and slow. Just how Loki knew his younger self wanted. He had always wanted another body to warm him, to press and writhe against in pleasure. He had dreamed of Thor, so many times, and yet now he actually had someone. But he would be sad when his older self left.

"Oh gods... Please... Please, oh NORNS-"

"Sssssh, hush, baby. It's alright. If you want me to fuck you, you'd better comply with my treatments..."

The younger growled in frustration and bucked into the elder, in annoyance with his slow pacing.  
But the older Loki wasn't pleased. He brought his hands down to the younger's hips, gripping them tightly, almost digging his fingernails into the smaller man's flesh,  
"Ah ah ah- no, that isn't a very good boy... Stay still my darling..."

He punctuated his sentence with one harder thrust, causing the younger Loki to cry out in a long, broken moan.  
And the elder's eyes filled with lust at the sight of the smaller man below him, crying out in pleasure.

"Come on, please... Just a little more..."

"Alright honey. You've been tolerant. You deserve a little faster of a pace..."

The elder Loki picked up the pace the slightest bit, making the pleasure just the slightest bit steadier, and more constant then the slower, less constant thrusting.  
And from his position, as he was standing at the foot of the bed, the younger's legs swung over his shoulders, he had the perfect view of the younger version of himself, his milky white skin flushed a shade of lustful pink, his eyes, pupils blown wide from arousal, his mouth, hung open in a pleasured moan, his flat chest and stomach, his long, Raven black hair... The elder smiled down at him, reaching down one hand to rub his hairless chest and soft stomach.

"Mmh... Aaah... F-faster... Faster..."

He whined. And the elder complied, pulling almost all the way back out to thrust back in and gently fill him again in seconds.  
And in truth, the elder Loki was definitely enjoying it more than he let on. There was something so arousing about fucking his younger self and watching his body writhe below his own.

Of course, albeit years after he had this encounter with, frankly, himself, he had been curious, and once he figured out how to make copies of himself that were solid and able to be touched, though it took lots of magic and time spent preparing to make a single one, but as he had played around with copies of himself, practicing and rolling around under soft covers, there was something so hot, so attractive about the way his younger self was formed that he could never replicate. And he was having so much fun watching and taking advantage at every little involuntary action his younger self made as he was consumed with pleasure. Shaking uncontrollably, gripping the sheets under him until his knuckles were white. It was driving him insane. Too bad he couldn't visit his younger self in his dreams, or he would have done it as fast as possible.  
But as the elder Loki sped up, the younger could barely think. He couldn't formulate thoughts in his head, much less enjoy the situation for more than the feelings that were overwhelming him.

He could feel the roughness of it, the elder Loki was loosing his control, focusing as much on the pleasure as the younger was.  
It felt so damn good. He had never imagined it like this, the elder's length thrusting into that spot inside of him that made him absolutely shiver with pleasure. He felt warm, warm all over, all in his stomach, through his legs and arms, in his chest, in his head, up his spine, all through his fingers and toes, as he was curling them tightly, his fingers clutching onto the sheets for dear life, as he whimpered and cried almost constantly now, but quietly and pleasurably, letting out long broken moans as the elder sprinkled in longer and harder occasional thrusts, watching him react to them, just getting even more turned on every time.

It was getting harder to breathe, his skin covered in a thin coat of sweat, under his arms, in the crooks of his legs, the back of his neck, in his hair...  
His jaw was starting to quiver, his knuckles starting to hurt from the tight grip...  
But when the elder sped up, putting so much more raw POWER behind every thrust, he completely lost it.

"No, No, NO! Oh GODS! OH, YES!!! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK YES, YES!!!"

He was being rocked by the force of his elder's thrusting, his body being forced back and forth under the force of it, and he cried out louder than he ever had before, practically screaming in pleasure, making the elder afraid that he would scream his voice hoarse with his desperate cries. And he was doing so as he felt his pleasure nearing its peak, felt his body tensing up, as he said oh so listlessly,

"I'm gonna come... I'm gonna come! Loki, NORNS, you're going to make me- C-COME- AAH, LOKI!"

He didn't notice the strangeness that he was using his own name, but he made the elder chuckle, laughing and smiling down at the small body writhing beneath him.  
He stopped momentarily, letting go of his legs, leaning in and pressing himself on top of him, and returning to his thrusting, as he whispered in the younger's ear,

"You gonna come? Yeah?"

"Yes, oh, yes, YES, PLEASE!"

"Yeah, I bet you wanna come for me, and for me alone, don't you, my little whore..."

The younger blushed,  
"Yeah... yeah, I do... oooh, OH!"

"Then touch yourself for me, hmm? Won't you? Won't you do that for me?..."

"Ye- Y-yes... YES!!!"

So he complied, wrapping his thin fingers around his length, roughly stroking himself, trying to make himself come, as Loki starts roughly kissing and biting at his neck.  
And after a few, sweet moments, he feels his pleasure build up ever more, finally bursting and wracking his body with spasms,

"Aah... AAH, AH! YES, YES, OH GODS, LOKI!!!"

He arches his back, screaming out, as he clamps down around the elder Loki, coaxing out his own orgasm, catching him off guard, spilling his seed deep inside of the younger man below him.

He bites down hard on his younger selves neck, moaning out in pleasure.  
"Aah!" Young Loki yelps as the elder bites down, but he falls completely limp as an intense orgasm takes him over, causing him to moan in sweet pleasure,  
"Aaaaaaah..."

The elder falls limp on top of him, his legs giving out and falling completely, as he hears the younger version of him panting and gasping for air, completely exhausted from their ordeal.  
He smiles in the slightest. He has done well. He knows how he must be feeling. That's all he wanted. That's all he ever wanted.  
He comes to coherence and pulls them both forward, and back up to the pillow, laying his smaller counterpart's head down upon it.  
He raises his head to look down at him.

And as the younger's eyes flutter open, he sees the elder Loki, smiling down at him.  
He smiles weakly, still panting and gasping for air.

"Hah... hah... Th-thank you...... thank you...... thank you so much... I-"  
He brings a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Sssh. Hush now. There is no need to thank me. Just rest, you've been through a lot."

His eyes flicker downward to see a small, bleeding mark on the side of the younger's neck.  
The bite mark he had left was seeping, just barely traveling down to touch the sheets.  
"Oh my, I had all but forgotten! I am so sorry, I hadn't realized... that looks like it stings..."  
He said, pressing his thumb lightly to the mark.  
The younger hissed, whimpering lightly, saying,  
"Oh, I didn't really notice."

The elder took responsibility, reaching into the side table and pulling out some cream that was kept there, and a small bandage.  
Aah. Bless his younger self for preparing for any occasion.  
He unscrews the lid of the can of cream, dipping his finger in, and delicately pressing it to the wound.  
"Aah... it's alright, I forgive you... all things done in pleasure... can all be forgiven..."

"No, no... I've hurt you... now I must heal you..."

He gazes at the younger man, looking at his face, relishing in the steady peace he is enveloped in. His breathing becoming steady, he thought it best to bring up the real reason he had come.

"So. I didn't just come here to fuck you, you know that much."

The younger chuckles.  
"No, I guess not. I assume you are going to tell me?"

The elder sighs.  
"Listen very closely, love. This is a serious matter."

The younger turns his head slowly, locking eyes with the man at his side, saying,  
"Alright. I'm listening."

"...Oh my dear. The things you will never know. The things you must endure..."  
The younger looks at him with a puzzled, yet calm expression.  
He continues,  
"You... umm..."

He pauses, choosing his words carefully, his finger slowly spreading the cream around the damaged skin.  
"You remember that place. That dark place in which you were trapped... in your room... in your mind..."  
The smile slips from the younger's face.  
"Yes, I do recall."

"There... there will be a time. There will be a time in which you will return. Thor will not be with you. You will be alone."

"Then I won't hide myself away! I will seek help, I know that now!"

"No. It is not like that..."

The younger resolves to stay silent. He wants to know what the other has to say.  
"You will be taken. There will be pain...  
There will be expectations made of you that you cannot possibly keep. Don't try to."

"... I won't. I will think of another way."

"Yes. Listen to me... you will be forced to do many things you do not want to do. You will find out things you were better off never knowing. You will be thoroughly hurt..."

"If I may..."

"Yes?"

"Who hurt me?"

"...Odin, your father, and a man with violet skin, infatuated with death."

"I will remember this."

"...you... you will have an opportunity... to escape. To give up. To die. By your own hand.  
You will have many.  
And you will want to. Desperately."

The young Loki is afraid. He is wondering how all of these things will happen, what will happen to him...

"But you must live. You must hold strong. You must endure. Play by the rules, THEIR rules. Learn how to pretend. Don't try to stop it from happening, don't try to prepare.  
Just hold onto your life as tight as you can.  
The worst is yet to come, my darling.  
But hold strong.  
Thor will come to find you.  
He will rescue you.  
He always does."

A tear falls from the younger's eye.

"Don't worry. It is not to all fall on you at once. I will get worse. Then after you don't think it can get worse, it will get better.  
EVERYTHING will.  
Now listen, listen very close.  
After you know you are out of the storm,  
You will find a rainbow.  
You will blossom.  
You will feel happier than you ever have in your life. You find true friends. You find a soulmate."  
At this point, tears fall from both of their eyes.

"You will live happily ever after. Happier than you ever thought possible.  
Just stay strong.  
Please."

He nods,

"Yes, yes, I will."

Loki applies the bandage and pulls all the blankets up and over his younger self.

"Now I need you to rest."

He puts his palm to the other's forehead, and he feels the heavy pull of sleep,

"No, wait! Please, don't leave me! Please!"

"You will remember it?"

"Yes, yes I will! Please!"

"My love, it's okay. This time will be in the next ten years. All of it.  
But don't try to fight it. I need you to sleep love. Please."

"Alright... I..."

"And remember most of all...  
Remember...

...I love you."

He doesn't struggle as his eyes fall shut, and he is pulled peacefully into the soft embrace of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so if you're wondering what some of that meant, in Loki's youth, he would slip into periods of depression, and while he would hole himself up in his room he would self harm, and that's basically what I was referring to. So, yeah.  
> Now that that makes sense!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, feel free to leave comments containing praise or constructive criticism down below, and if you liked it, leave a kudos! Thanks!
> 
> This work was originally written on Werdsmith  
> http://www.werdsmith.com/


End file.
